


Forever, Not Long At All

by caz251



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth and the Labyrinth have waited for Sarah to return to the Underground to remain forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Not Long At All

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this for over a week. This is my small tribute to David Bowie, who will live on forever as King Jareth of the Goblins.

Jareth looked out over the labyrinth, watching as a tremor seemed to run through the maze and then through him as well. The labyrinth was trying to give him a warning, something was coming, something that would change things completely.

The labyrinth had given him a warning just like this in the past, mere moments before Sarah had wished Toby to the goblins. Things had changed for him and the labyrinth that fateful day. Sarah had won back the child and declared that he had no power over her, essentially robbing him of some of his power and at the same time giving her a measure of power over both him and the labyrinth.

She already had his attention and his regard, but when she had left the labyrinth she also took part of his him with her. A small part of his powers had become hers, merging with those that he had granted her already, and she had also forged a link with the labyrinth. They had both felt the loss when she had returned home, something that Jareth still didn’t understand how she had managed it as she had eaten fae food in the form of the peach he had made the dwarf give her she should have been made to stay Underground.

The labyrinth shifted again and this time Jareth could almost smell the guilt in the air as the labyrinth admitted to sending her home. ‘Too old to turn, too young to keep’ the words came to him, and he knew the labyrinth was trying to explain her actions to him. Although they both missed her he understood what the labyrinth meant, Sarah hadn’t been old enough in both mind or world to stay with them Underground at that time, she still had some growing up to do.

She had grown up well in the world of man, and much quicker than the fae matured. Both he and the labyrinth had been keeping track of her over the years. The labyrinth had been allowing their subjects free passage to visit her, knowing that they would return full of stories about her life and happiness. Jareth didn’t have leave to visit her though, she would have to invite him back into his life before he could approach her again, a result of her final words to him. He did however keep watch over her with his crystals, he also utilised his owl form, following her whenever she was out late at night to make sure she was safe.

“I wish the goblins would take us away right now!”

The words spoken caused a flutter of excitement to run through the labyrinth, and Jareth looked up as the room quickly emptied of goblins as the rushed to collected the wish aways.

Despite the labyrinths warnings the last person he expected to find in his throne room as a wish away was Sarah Williams, Toby on the other hand well she had wished him away before.

“Sarah and Toby, what an unexpected surprise.” Jareth drawled, taking in the changes in them both since he had last seen them. “You are aware that you will be unable to leave this time Sarah. You did after all wish you both away and returned to the fae lands for a second time.”

“I understand Jareth.” Sarah replied, ignoring the intake of breath from the goblins as she spoke his name, “Your Majesty we seek permission to take up residence within either the labyrinth or the Goblin City.”

“Permission denied.” Jareth stared at her, watching for her reaction almost smiling as she began to defend her request. “You will both have rooms within the castle and free passage into the city and the labyrinth. I must insist that Toby be accompanied on any trips into the labyrinth however.”

Before she could protest he began leading them away to the rooms that they would be staying in, not too far from his own. Once he had settled them in and assigned them each goblins to help them get around he made his way out into the labyrinth. The labyrinth was as happy as he was that they had returned, the heir and the future Queen. Jareth just had to find out how they had come to return underground, and then he had to woo Sarah to his side. He only had forever after all to keep her by his side, it wasn’t long, not at all, he really should start straight away.


End file.
